valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Metel
allies' ATK 650% • DEF 450% up / 30% chance |skill lv10 = All allies' ATK 650% • DEF 450% up / 40% chance |procs = 4 |skill 3 = SP Demon Realm Skill |skill 3 lv1 = Smoke and Sword Blades ATK & DEF 10× / Soldiers +50% / Demon Core +50% / Pts +200% |skill 3 lv10 = Smoke and Sword Blades ATK & DEF 10× / Soldiers +100% / Demon Core +100% / Pts +500% |procs 3 = -1 |skill 3 end = 2019-12-16 12:00:00 +0900 JST |skill g = ☆Dancing Blade |skill g lv1 = All allies' ATK 700% • DEF 500% up / 30% chance |skill g lv10 = All allies' ATK 700% • DEF 500% up / 40% chance |procs g = 4 |skill g2 = ☆Dancing Blade |skill g2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Resurrect and fully recover all allies after a successfull attack / 50% chance |procs g2 = 1 |skill g3 = SP Demon Realm Skill |skill g3 lv1 = Smoke and Sword Blades ATK & DEF 10× / Soldiers +100% / Demon Core +100% / Pts +500% |procs g3 = -1 |skill g3 end = 2019-12-16 12:00:00 +0900 JST |skill x = ★Dancing Blade |skill x lv1 = All allies' ATK 800% • DEF 600% up / 40% chance |skill x lv10 = All allies' ATK 800% • DEF 600% up / 50% chance |procs x = 4 |skill x2 = ★Dancing Blade |skill x2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Resurrect and fully recover all allies after a successfull attack / 50% chance |procs x2 = 2 |skill x3 = SP Demon Realm Skill |skill x3 lv1 = Smoke and Sword Blades ATK & DEF 10× / Soldiers +100% / Demon Core +100% / Pts +500% |procs x3 = -1 |skill x3 end = 2019-12-16 12:00:00 +0900 JST |max level 0 = 70 |cost 0 = 61 |atk 0 = 6100 / 9760 |def 0 = 6100 / 9760 |soldiers 0 = 6100 / 10370 |max level 1 = 80 |cost 1 = 73 |atk 1 = 6710 / 14164 |def 1 = 6710 / 14164 |soldiers 1 = 6710 / 15517 |max level g = 90 |cost g = 80 |atk g = 9394 / 18758 |def g = 9394 / 18758 |soldiers g = 8723 / 19339 |max level x = 110 |cost x = 110 |atk x = 21200 / 40928 |def x = 18600 / 37928 |soldiers x = 20600 / 40910 |medals 0 = 3500 |gold 0 = 35000 |medals 1 = 5000 |gold 1 = 50000 |medals g = 7000 |gold g = 70000 |medals x = 10000 |gold x = 100000 |description = This student from a tiny village doesn't like to study. She wants to be a bodyguard. |friendship = I'm the best sword fighter in school and an average student! |meet = You're the transfer student everyone's talking about? |battle start = You can't fight with a book! |battle end = I should've studied harder. |friendship max = We can meet again someday back in the kingdom! |friendship event = You're lord of the realm? Then can I be your bodyguard? No, never mind. I'll earn my spot through hard work! |rebirth = I need some tutoring, but it just never works out. The teacher is always so busy, our schedule's never mesh. Can you tutor me? You need to be smart to be a lord, right? |awaken chance = 20 |awaken orb = 2 |awaken l = 10 |awaken m = 15 |awaken s = 20 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth item 1 = Frost Bloom |rebirth item 1 count = 10 |availability = }}